massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
White Lotus
Description Founded by Redsunfight, the ancient White Lotus has been present in Ceardia since it's humble beginnings, with it's roots reaching far back into the days of Aloria. Before Ceardia was discovered, Redsunfight had pondered leaving his first home, Rising Sun, to grow in knowledge and wisdom. And, as fate would have it, as the new world came, he departed and went on a journey high into the mountains, discovering things very few will ever know, and delving deep within the recesses of his very own chi. From this enlightenment he was able to uncover, and through the wisdom he now possessed (which some say is attainable only by the Ancients of Old) came the great city and faction, White Lotus, and the Shogun was born. Many of Shogun Redsunfight's trusted brothers came with him to help build this beautiful land. Rainsman, his true brother in blood, remained true to Rising Sun, but he too left to spread his greatness among the land. Rising Sun fell into disarray and became nothing, a stain of old memories, as Rains and Red expected. Outsiderx2, Redsunfight's right hand man and beloved soldier of the Lotus, was the first to join, and without question, was key in helping White Lotus expand to what we see today. Pyromaniac01234, Radlemonade, and bunnyyew also soon joined and greatly helped the Shogun complete his vision. Time would fail us to read of the many more who helped sculpt this land and who came in, gained precious knowledge, and then went on to build great cities of their own. Put off by the whimpering and begging of many of the world's inhabitants, White Lotus was very selective in who joined and usually demanded an offering and a task to be completed before hearing one's wish to be accepted. By doing so, White Lotus gained some of Massivecraft's absolute best travelers and builders. Theft, deception, and dissension were non-existent, which made the Shogun's rule without complication and left many of the members at peace. As time progressed, allies and enemies came and went. An embassy was built in Silver Edge along with many shops which made the Shogun and White Lotus very wealthy - the wealthiest. However, being of humble origins, Redsunfight never let his riches affect his way of life and his decision-making. Soon, White Lotus' actions were noticed by the Ancients of Lost Time, and dragons were dispatched to visit Redsunfight to see firsthand the wisdom and knowledge that so many spoke of. The first of these ancient beasts visited the Shogun one night at dusk as the rains had just begun to fall. Redsunfight had just begun his nightly meditation at the dojo when he saw the dragon descend onto White Lotus grounds. After the dragon boldly pronounced that he be worshiped, the Shogun, seemingly unmoved by the demand and with a simple wave of the hand, called in his head samurai, Outsiderx2, who immediately challenged the proud serpent to a duel. The old dragon stood no chance and soon bowed before his new masters. Shamed and unable to return to the place from whence he came, the dragon chose to stay at White Lotus and protect his new home from any evil that would dare encroach upon the sacred lands. Five more of the beasts came from above, though not to seek the Shogun's wisdom. With death in their eyes they sought to lay claim to White Lotus, but all failed, were killed, and fed to the koi in the ponds and streams that freely flowed through the land. A final dragon appeared before Redsunfight one morning, and out of pure respect, requested that he be allowed to defend the great city along with his dragon kin. And still today, the two dragons watch over and keep the lands there. White Lotus was one of the very first factions to be founded in Ceardia with members from the old days of the World of Aloria, a group whose numbers are dwindling. These days, Shogun Redsunfight has rumored to have entered a "dream-like" state of intense meditation, waking only for moments at a time and is rarely seen. All great things must eventually end and the future of the White Lotus is uncertain to all. Whatever tomorrow brings, certainly this faction has left it's mark upon the face of Massivecraft. May the stories and the history of the White Lotus never be forgotten and always dwell within the lore of this great world. WhiteLotus - Spawn.png|WhiteLotus Spawn WhiteLotus - Base from Hotel.png|WhiteLotus - Base from Hotel view WhiteLotus - City from Top.png|WhiteLotus - City from Top WhiteLotus - Base at Night.png|Base at Night WhiteLotus Embassy in SilverEdge.png|The Embassy in SilverEdge Home of WhiteLotus.png|Home of WhiteLotus WhiteLotus Dragon Statue.png|WhiteLotus Dragon Statue WhiteLotus Dragon Statues.png|WhiteLotus Dragon Statue WhiteLotus Huts.png|WhiteLotus Huts Center of WhiteLotus Base.png|Center of WhiteLotus Base Outsiderx2's Hut.png|Outsiderx2's small, but functional, hut WhiteLotus Outpost.png|WhiteLotus Outpost WhiteLotus Outpost Bottom View.png|WhiteLotus Outpost (bottom view) Hotel at WhiteLotus Outpost.png|Hotel at WhiteLotus Outpost Whitelotus.png|WhiteLotus from the Dynamic Map (By hamcheese35) Category:Factions